I Want to Be a Female Pro Wrestler!
"Candy may be small, but she does a lot of training, so she's very strong!" 'I Want to be a Female Pro Wrestler! '''is episode 44 of Ojamajo Doremi. '' Opening In the wrestling ring at opposite sides are the Kudo children, Mutsumi with her wrestling idol Candy, and on the other side her older brother. Mutsumi has no intentions of losing to someone so cocky and the ojamajo cheer for her. The bell rings and the fight begins. Premise Mutsumi loves to wrestle despite her petite frame. But after finding out her idol Candy will be retiring if she loses her next match, Mutsumi's courage is shaken. '' Summary One day in class, Mutsumi and Kotake are wrestling with each other. Kotake is sure he can stop her winning streak- but she easily foils his plan. After he surrendors she releases him and they reveal she's won fifteen matches so far. Mutsumi thanks the other students for supporting her. As lunch comes along the girls observe Mutsumi and remark on how much she can eat. She explains that she has to eat a lot though, in order to become big and strong. The girls assure her that she is fine like this though, pointing out that for someone her age and size she's already really strong. After school, Mutsumi returns home to watch Candy on television, wrestling a bigger woman by the name of Fumita. Fumita manages to grab ahold of candy and forces her down- then the show goes on break. A Candy-themed commercial comes on just then, featuring her Iced Candies product that offers a special action figure for those who purchase enough of them. Mutsumi is delighted; until her brother joins her and make a claim that someone like Candy shouldn't be pro-wrestling since she is so small, but this results in the two of them arguing. When the show returns, Mutsumi is very happy to find that Candy has won the match. Her brother claims that it was only a coincidence or luck -rather then skill- angering Mutsumi before they resume bickering. She claims she will beat him one day as their mother comes into the room with a package for Mutsuki. She tells her children to stop playing so roughly before handing it over, revealing that it had been the Candy Action Figure Mutsumi really wanted. She brings up that she bought a ''bunch of the iced candies in hopes of getting it, and her brother continues to critisize Candy while saying that she is too weak to be anything special. Mutsumi retreats to her bedroom and sticks the Candy figure into a special compartment. She would love to bring it to a real fight one day, then imagines what it would be like for a chance to fight alongside her idol one day. That following day at school, Kotake is challenged to take on Mutsumi again. But he runs away out of fear and Hazuki points out that Mutsumi has battled a lot of the 3rd graders already and there probably isn't anyone left for her to fight. Even the SOS don't want to try- until Mutsumi suggests taking on all three of them at once. They think they will win, given the numbers but the girls aren't very convinced they stand a chance at all. Suddenly unsure, the trio run away from her. It's then Mutsumi asks Aiko to become her practice partner, much to her surprise as Mutsumi explains her reasoning. Doremi and Hazuki also offer to help do it -if they could- and Aiko eventually agrees. With that Mutsumi invites them over to her place once school ends. At Mutsumi's house, she shows them the action figure until Doremi and Aiko admit to not knowing who Candy is. They are surprised when Hazuki ends up revealing a lot of informaton though; pointing out that she's watched wrestling a couple of times. This makes Mutsumi happy to know as Aiko comments on how small Candy is in comparison to the other female wrestlers, but Mutsumi believes that being small has its advantages, along with Candy's strength. She offers the girls some more of the iced candies she has and brings up how there's one more Candy-themed item she would really like to get. The girls head into the living room with the frozen treat, helping Mutsumi by eating a few each- although she tries getting them to eat more and more before recalling that Candy will be coming to a nearby gym next week. She was planning on going to visit, and asks if they want to come as well. They agree as her brother appears, once again insulting Candy before taking off after realizing the girls are there already. After Mutsumi mentions how much her brother happens to love wrestling, the girls ask why she never asks him to fight with her. She reveals he is too strong though, so she wants to train as much as she can to one day beat him; he also hates Candy, so they argue a lot. She wants to prove to him that Candy isn't a weak wrestler, and with this being said, she and Aiko begin their training. Afterwards at the Maho-do, Oyajide tries to convince the ojamajo to bring him along. They refuse however, sure he only wants to go and see the female wrestlers; especially since he hasn't sensed any cursed cards. On the day of the event the girls join the audience and watch as Candy fights Fumita again. Everyone panics after realizing Candy's shoelace has come undone, but she isn't able to hear them and it gets tangled in one of the ropes surrounding the arena. This unfortunately causes her to lose the match when Fumita is easily able to pin her down long enough for the round to end. Outside, the four girls sadly try to figure out what happened as Mutsumi sadly mopes. But the girls manage to convince her that it was only bad luck. She agrees and leaves feeling better. This does not last long though, when she is horrified to discover that Candy will be quitting if she loses her next match. But only is she loses, which she does not plan on doing. Mutsumi has faith in her, but her brother's harsh attitude causes her grief. The next day at school the SOS trio return to challenge Mutsumi. She isn't in the mood until they claim she would be giving up her winning streak if she doesn't wrestle them- but she is quickly knocked over and the trio manage to overcome her. The other students watch with surprise, and they are shocked by her loss to them when they are sure she would normally have won, and Mutsumi storms out of the room. Outside, the girls find Mutsumi sadly mourning her loss and Candy's future as a wrestler. Aiko claims that she shouldn't feel bad about losing since the SOS had an unfair advantage anyway, but she claims she doesn't care because she has been so concerned with Candy. She wonders why she would try betting her career on such a tough opponent; but hating to see their friend like this the girls claim that she will probably win given her raw strength and talent. Mutsumi cheers up again and together they agree to cheer for Candy like they had the previous day. At the Kudo household, the four girls watch as Candy practices for her next match. But after suffering a knee injury, Mutsumi grows increasingly worried while the trio notice how strange this is. Aiko believes it may be the work of a cursed iem and they decide to bring Oyajide with them tomorrow. The next day the girls run off after asking Mutsumi to save them their seats, hiding from her as she tries to locate the restroom. However, she is delighted when she accidentally stumbles upon Candy instead, preparing for the match. She tries to get Candy to reconsider her decision, but Candy explains that the reason she chose to go against a hard opponent is because she would rather lose to a stronger opponent then one who is weaker then she is, because otherwise it isn't a real vicory. She asks Mutsumi to consider supporting her and she agrees, taking off from the room with her. As this is going on the girls observe them before they resume trying to locate the Cursed item. As Mutsumi is seated she watches as the match begins. At first, they seemed to be equal and the girls are unable to find anything; until they hear someone yelling. They rush off to investigate what could be the cause and after running into the arena, it suddenly dons on them: it's the Candy action figure. They rush off again after asking to borrow it momentarily, then transform to remove the cursed card. They return to the arena and hand it back to Mutsumi and watch with delight as Candy goes on to win the match. With her restored dream, Mutsumi decides that she will one day become a pro-wrestler so that she can fight with Candy. The girls cheer her on and she finds herself lost in a day dream as the episode comes to an end. Spells *''Cursed card, come out'' Dub Edits /Dub Changes/ Errors *During the beginning Mutsumi was shown wearing a pair of tall, dark red boots. But in another shot she isn't shown to have anything on her feet. *When Aiko asks about Mutsumi's desire to get stronger her eye colors momentarily invert twice during the scene. *During her practice match Candy wore a pink top. But after the door is shut it turns blue. *The Candy doll is shown facing the front/Aiko, but as Mutsumi eats her iced candy, it's facing her and remains that way until Aiko gets up, then it's facing her again. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes